Processes for preparing toners for electrophotography include a melt-kneading and pulverization method and a wet process such as an emulsification and aggregation method.
In the conventional techniques for controlling the shape and particle size distribution of toner particles, for example, as the process for readily and simply producing a toner having a high reliability which is capable of stably exhibiting and maintaining various properties such as developing property, transfer property, fixing property and cleaning property, there are disclosed several processes. For example, there is a process for producing a capsule-shaped toner for developing an electrostatic latent image in which a dispersion of fine particles such as colorant particles, inorganic particles and mold release agent particles is added to and mixed with a dispersion of aggregated particles to allow the fine particles to adhere to the aggregated particles (refer to JP 3141783), and a process for producing a toner for developing an electrostatic latent image by allowing aggregated particles obtained by aggregating particles together in a dispersion containing polymer primary particles and a colorant to be fused with each other, wherein primary particles of styrene/butyl acrylate/acrylic acid copolymers are added to fine wax particles as seed particles during an aggregation step thereof (refer to JP 2004-12650A).